montefjantonfandomcom-20200214-history
Day of the Not-So Dead Living
Day of the Not-So Dead Living är en "långfilm" från 2008. Filmen är skriven av Felix och redigerad av Felix och Basse. Temat på filmen är en skräck- och B-filmsparodi där en zombieinvasion hotar byn Tyringe. Filmen är exakt 20 minuter lång och, efter Morden i Tyringe, den längsta filmen sedan den gamla goda tiden. Handling frestar Ninja 1 med en belöning på en miljon småmynt.]]En grupp forskare har framställt en grön sörja som gör folk till zombies, och alla som zombiesarna biter blir också till zombies. Tyringes President kallar in Sveriges två sista ninjas, Ninja 1 och Ninja 2, för att ta itu med problemet. Ninjorna blir lovade 1 miljon småmynt ifall de lyckas döda alla zombies. Strax därpå blir ninjornas mästare, Mäster Bläster biten av en zombie och han blir en zombie själv. Ninjorna tvingas fly iväg från sin bas, Finja Ninja Academy, och ut på gatan. Där trekkar de igenom byn i jakt på fler zombies och ett svar på hur de ska stoppa fler folk från att bli zombies. Efter ett tag får de ett samtal från presidenten som säger att en grupp zombies står och krafsar vid hans dörr. Ninjorn skyndar dit och blir tvungna att fly in i huset. Ninja 2 blir utestängd och uppäten av de hungriga zombiesarna. Presidenten ger Ninja 1 pistoler att försvara sig med och de både går ut och dödar zombiesarna. Ninja 1 fortsätter sedan själv sin färd tills han kommer till en fabrik, dit han blir jagad av en hord av zombies. Här möter han presidenten igen, som visar sig vara den som skapat och kontrollerar alla zombies, allt för att han ska kunna kontrollera folks hjärnor och få dem att rösta på honom i alla framtida val. Presidenten flyr och Ninja 1 får slåss mot sin forne mästare, Mäster Bläster. Ninja 1 vinner och presidenten syns inte till igen. I eftertexterna berättas att alla bitar av Ninja 2 har hittats och håller på att bli ihoplimmade igen. Även Mäster Bläster, som fick hjärtat utslitet, överlever efter en hjärttransplantation. Alla zombies dog. Rollista Inspelning Filmen spelades in den 7:e och 9:e augusti 2008 och krävde mer tid till sminkning och liknande förberedelser än någon annan film tidigare, främst för att zombiesarna skulle se någorlunda autentiska ut. Inspelningen krävde nästan hela dagarna och instiftade också traditionen att äta pizza mitt under inspelningen, som hade börjat som en random händelse under inspelningen av TAL 4. Alla skådespelare utgick ifrån det manus Felix skrivit, men till skillnad från alla andra helt manusbaserade filmer så var man fri att ändra i sina repliker tills de passade ens käft, d.v.s. att det lät naturligt för en själv att säga, så länge man behöll budskapet i repliken. De med många repliker hade övat en del i förväg men det mesta övandet skedde på plats, innan scenen i fråga filmades. På det viset lät rösterna också som mest naturliga. Mottagning Day of the Not-So Dead Living har blivit vår mest omtyckta film, efter Morden i Tyringe och Felix i Naturen, även om den senare är en serie. Publiken har varit störst i utlandet. Day of the Not-So Dead Living var den första film vi textade på engelska och det gav resultat snabbt. Även om den inhemska publiken gillade filmen mycket så var det den utländska publiken som lovordade filmen mest. Se bara på dessa citat från random personer på internet; ''"That rocked. Make another man!" "It needs an Oscar badly" "You look like a bunch of fine swede chaps. You would have made Bergman so proud" "It's cool. The jokes are really, really British." "By the way, LOVED the movie. Considering that was some home-grown humour, and not some that had been rehearsed, and practiced on other people 50 times before show I have to admit it was great" Uppföljare En uppföljare till filmen planerades av Felix nästan direkt efter att filme blivit klar, och det var tänkt att den skulle filmas under våren-sommaren 2009, vilket senare blev uppskjutet till 2010 och sedan nedlagt helt och hållet, till förmån för en mer awesome, mer äkta skräck/zombiefilm. Uppföljaren skulle heta The Day After the Day of the Not-So Dead Living och utspela sig dagen efter Day of the Not-So Dead Living. Den skulle dock inte vara särskilt lik originalet eftersom den inte var parodi på skräckfilmer utan krigsfilmer. I manuset har en rysk general invaderat Tyringe och Ninja 1 och 2 och deras nya kumpan, Fasta Ormen (Solid Snake), måste stoppa ryssarna. Dessutom bråkar de tre konstant om ifall filmen är en uppföljare eller en spinoff. Videos thumb|center|670 px thumb|center|670 px thumb|center|670 px Trivia * I och med filmandet av Day of the Not-So Dead Living instiftades pizzapaustraditionen. * I ärlighetens namn är det inte getblod Felix delar ut till zombierna utan en blandning av vatten, sirap, maizena och lite annat mått och gott som smakar oerhört sött. * Detta var den första filmen där vi använde smink som inte bestod av lera. Foton från inspelningen Foton från inspelning av Day of the Not-So Dead Living kan ses på vår hemsida. Där finns 14 bilder från inspelning, förberedelserna och pizzaätandet mitt i. Se här. Kategori:MFC Kategori:Filmer